World Tour, from New York to everywhere
by 1Angel's Wings9
Summary: Humanized. Skipper and the gang goes on a world tour, starting in Paris. Then to any countries in the world. And please, review to any place you want and I'll choose randomly. (And describe that place)


**Hello. I want people to give me where they live in the whole world and describe their country/state. So the first place is Paris~ Then I'll choose from your reviews. SO, please enjoy reading and review. Humanized, by the way.**

* * *

_**~From New York to Paris~**_

In New York, Skipper and his friends have fifteen tickets to Paris, which was odd. Usually, they'll buy four tickets and that was for a mission. But the Paris tickets were for them and their friends. Skipper gave the five tickets to himself, Kowalski, Private, Rico and Arianne. Arianne was so excited as she was already ready for the trip. Skipper gave the tickets to the others and told them to be ready in three days.

Three days later, everyone met up in the airport. They rode their plane as few minutes passed by. Arianne, who was both excited and scared, looked up. Kowalski, who was next to her, gave her a knowing smile.

"It's alright... It'll pass." He whispered. "You'll get use to it after a while."

"Maybe, I'll just read a book to pass time..." Arianne grabbed French book and began to read. "Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime trop." Kowalski smiled as he began to type on his laptop.

Behind them were Marlene and Skipper. Marlene was listening to Spanish music through her earphones and Skipper was reading a French book like Arianne's, which was weird. He would never read a book unless it was just in case.

"Je t'aime, Marlene." Skipper whispered quite out loud.

"Did you say something?" Marlene asked as she removed her earphones.

"Nothing."

"Okay..." Marlene got back to her music.

Skipper sighed as he got back to reading. Behind them was Rico and Trinity. Rico was a sleep on Trinity's shoulder and Trinity was asleep on his head. It was kind of sweet, actually. People beside them were staring at them with a weird look. But they let that pass.

Behind the sleeping couple was Julien and Janet. Janet was putting Bridgette to sleep in her arms as Julien plays with a video game.

"Julien, would you stop behaving like a monkey?" Janet asked. "You're going to wake Bridgette up."

"Sorry, my-"

"Don't 'Sorry, my queen.' me. I'm not your queen. And remember, you are never going to be the father of my future kids and Bridgette." Janet threatened.

Julien sat back and played his game silently. Behind them was Allyn and Maurice. They were like father and daughter at the others eyes. Maurice told her everything about Julien's arrival from the stork.

"That's funny, uncle Maurice." Allyn laughed a little. "Seriously, he dropped his head on the toilet?"

"Yep. Fifteen times." Maurice said as he laughed a little.

"That would be hilarious if that was on tape."

"I know right?"

The two laughed as the five behind them was asleep. Private, Kennedy, Sunny, Mort and Pepper Plum. Hours passed, they finally reached Paris. They've got a place at a five-star hotel and was separated by partners: Marlene and Skipper, Arianne and Kowalski, Rico and Trinity, Julien and Janet (with Bridgette), Private and Allyn, Kennedy and Sunny and finally, Maurice, Mort and Pepper Plum. Skipper gave them their keys to their rooms and left.

"So... I'm going to invite the girls to go shopping so we'll look like from here." Marlene said after she put her last t-shirt in the closet.

"Sure, while I go have a small talk with some french girls." Skipper joked.

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Go on and go shop. I won't go anywhere since we flat screen television."

Marlene sighed as she left the room. Skipper turned on the television and watched some soccer game. With the girls, they went to the best french shops and bought some beret in their own favorite colors, some under and over t-shirts and shirt, some black jeans and leggings and some boots, sandals and heels. But no heels for Arianne. She would rather stick to boots or sandals.

"Why won't you wear it now?!" Trinity shouted in Arianne's ear.

"Because I wouldn't want it ruin for some dates!" Arianne shouted back.

"Come on, Arianne. Just wear you beret, under shirt and over t-shirt." Marlene pressed.

"Fine. I'm going to change in the bathroom." Arianne gave up as she snatched her clothes from Marlene and went to the bathroom.

The other girls followed as Arianne changed in 2 minutes. Arianne went outside, wearing her black beret, her white undershirt, her black over-sized t-shirt, her black jean pants and her boots, and started to wait for the others.

Meanwhile with the boys, Skipper was still watching the soccer game, Kowalski was still typing at his laptop, Rico was playing on his phone, Julien was asleep, Maurice was babysitting Mort and Private was helping Maurice. Skipper dialed Marlene's number, who was still changing clothes, but failed.

"Man... I wonder what happened to them..." Skipper sat on his bed. "Hope they're okay..."

Back to the girls, Marlene was wearing her red velvet beret, her black undershirt, her red velvet t-shirt, her black leggings with ribbons and her red heels. Trinity was wearing her violet beret, her white undershirt, her violet t-shirt, her black jean pants and her violet heels. Janet was wearing her pink beret, her white undershirt, her pink breast-high jacket and dark pink t-shirt, her black leggings and her pink heels. Kennedy and Sunny was wearing the same as Janet only blue for Kennedy and yellow for Sunny. Pepper Plum was wearing her white beret, her black undershirt, her white jacket and white t-shirt, her black leggings and white boots.

"Okay, now I think I look like a fashion freak." Arianne muttered. "Well, at least no enemies spotted.

"Guess again, Arianne!"

"Clemson?!"

Not so long, the four agents came just in time, making people ran away from their spot. A red-haired man with a glossy red jacket and jean pants came, along with a colorful man and a man with a robotic eye.

"Blowhole." Skipper muttered.

"Seriously! Why our vacation?!" Arianne shouted as she attacked Clemson in the guts. "You guys have to stop and have some fun once in a while!"

"We are on vacation!" Hans exclaimed. "We thought Paris was the best place!"

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

The villains explained everything. Marlene bought some snacks for them and for later. Trinity sighed as she punched Blowhole in the face.

"Why did you do that?!"

"That's for setting a small bomb in my bra." Trinity said as she showed him the tiny bomb.

"Wha-"

"Calm down, Rico. You can attack him later." Skipper said.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Hans asked.

"In Hôtel et Jardin de Paris." Arianne said. "It's a five star hotel."

"Then, we'll stay there too." Clemson announced. "We'll have so much fun."

"What?!"

* * *

**So, how was part on in Paris? Please review.**


End file.
